A wide variety of devices connect to networks to access resources and services provided by packet-based data networks, such as the Internet, enterprise intranets, content providers and virtual private networks (VPNs). For example, many fixed computers utilize fixed communication links, such as optical, digital subscriber line, or cable-based connections, of networks to access the packet-based services. In addition, a vast amount of mobile devices, such as cellular or mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, utilize mobile connections, such as cellular radio access networks, to access the packet-based services. Some types of networks require enormous scale. Examples include mesh networks of sensors or motes, internet of things (IoT) networks, large service provider access networks using small cells, WiFi-mesh networks, mobile ad-hoc networks (MANET), etc.
Networks typically make use of a host of communication equipment and technologies. It can be a challenge to make these networks robust, economically viable and profitable for the operators. The network elements may potentially be deployed in the thousands or hundreds of thousands.
Each service provider network typically provides an extensive access network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to the offered services. The access network typically includes a vast collection of access devices and high-speed edge routers interconnected by communication links. These devices may execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with the subscribers.